


before

by necr0



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necr0/pseuds/necr0
Summary: “right now, for no particular reason, i am filled with a strange and terrible certainty that something awful is about to happen.”a snippet of link and zelda’s time before the calamity arose.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 10





	before

the pale rays of midday sunlight reflected across zelda’s cheeks as she glanced in link’s direction. her hands sat atop her research journal. link glared wordlessly at the horizon before the bridge to which he stood. zelda was unsure if she was imagining it, but it was like she could see a sense of expectancy and anticipation in the guard’s eyes link’s glance was fixated on.

“link, would you come here for a moment?” zelda said. link approached and zelda noticed that his stare had softened.

“tomorrow...i will be able to visit the spring of wisdom,” zelda said, “would you accompany me?” the proposition was meaningful, and zelda hoped that link would realize this.

link gave a nod. zelda’s lips turned to a grin, and her hands softly gripped the edges of her book as she recognized the slight smile in his eyes.  _ he knows. _

“oh, just wonderful! i will be waiting exactly here tomorrow afternoon, if you were to please see me.” link nodded in affirmation upon the proposition. as zelda escorted him to the exit of the castle, the same grin remained.

_ she was so excited for tomorrow to approach, she could hardly rest. _


End file.
